All Consuming Desire
by SakuraLee91
Summary: His desire burned with an intensity that scared all away but her, the object of his desire, and, when she encounters this side of him, what will she do? Warning: Explicit sexual content


Heat, desire, and anticipation stirred in his stomach as he gazed at the girl standing only a few feet away from him. Her lustrous light brown hair fluttered in the slight breeze, which brought her pale, slender fingers up to intertwine within the glistening locks to still them. Her vibrant eyes smiled into the eyes of the classmate she was addressing, their almond depths filled with intellect. Standing there, staring at her, he couldn't help but feel the incredible draw that she seemed to emit. Drawing in a shaky breath, he pushed himself away from the tree and approached her slowly from behind. "Miyazawa," he whispered into her ear, causing her to jump a foot in the air.

She spun around, her hair creating an arc in the air, cascading upon her shoulders, haloing her breathtaking face. "Arima," she shouted between gasps for air, the heart-stopping terror that had gripped her at his approach still stubbornly clinging to her nerves. "Wh-what . . . can I help you with something?" Her eyes were wide, passion sparkling in the once cool depths.

Arima's throat closed and words escaped him, only emotions were left. Lifting a trembling hand, he glided his fingers over her smooth cheek, his smoldering eyes snaring hers and not letting go. Giving into temptation, he lowered his head and brushed his lips over her slightly parted ones.

Jolting in surprise, Yukino jerked back and gazed in shock up at the man whose eyes seemed to hold the fires of hell and an intensity that would deter even the toughest of opponents. Yet, in Yukino, these qualities seemed to have the opposite effect; the deep pools made her heart ache with need and longing, an uncontrollable yearning consuming her and an intense desire spreading across her skin.

The classmate that Yukino had been talking to stared in shock and slowly backed away to a discreet distance, then turned and ran toward the school that seemed miles away to him. A sense of urgency propelled him for, unwittingly, his eyes had met those of Arima's and retribution was promised if he didn't give the young, obvious, couple privacy and keep what he had seen secret. He ran as if the hounds of hell were on his heels, snapping their glistening teeth, growls emitting from deep chests.

Arima turned once more to Yukino and stared at her, the full heat of his passion shimmering in his eyes. Sliding his hands to her shoulders, he drew her closer until they were chest to chest. "Arima," she murmured right before rising to her tip-toes and pressing her lips to his. A moan reverberated through the air as her hands glided along his back, up into his glistening locks.

Yukino's tongue hesitantly flickered out across Arima's lips, seeking more pleasure, wanting to drown in desire. Arima's body shuddered with overwhelming passion and gave in to those animalistic urges; he grabbed her hips and thrust against her in the same rhythm that his tongue punctured her delicious mouth.

Yukino's hands trailed down Arima's back and gripped his waist, dragging him closer against her. His erection pressed against her stomach. Moaning deeply, Yukino arched against him, passion gripping her senses and blocking out every shred of thought from her conscious.

It was too much, but at the same time it wasn't enough. Arima licked at her lips, gliding his tongue into her mouth, nipping at her luscious, bottom lip. "God, Miyazawa, I have been aching for you ever since I met you." His hands gripped her waist tightly, pulling her even closer.

She looked into his passionate eyes, the intensity behind his words striking her heart, and lifted a soft hand to cup his smooth cheek. "Then don't wait any longer, Arima. Take me now, for I have always, and will always, offer all of myself to you." She glided her hands up around his neck, the gentle caress causing him to shiver in response. Standing on tip-toes, she grazed his ear lobe with her glistening lips and murmured, "Fill me Arima. Make me complete."

His heart pounded in his chest, a sweet ache settling there at her whispered words. Moving his hands down her back, he inched her shirt up, revealing full breasts cupped in tantalizing fabric. Locking his heated gaze on her exposed chest, he bent his head and flicked his tongue over her peak, drawing a sharp gasp from Miyazawa.

"Miyazawa, say tell me. If you say no, I will stop, but you have to say it now," he lifted his head and gazed into her slightly dazed eyes. "Tell me now Miyazawa. I don't think I can wait any longer."

She stared at Arima, taking in his flushed cheeks and heaving chest, her own arousal coursing over her sensitive skin. Stroking her hand down his warm cheek, she leaned into him and whispered against his lips, "Now, Arima."

A deep groan erupted from deep in his chest as he captured her lips between his own, sucking her tongue deep into his mouth as his hands caressed her breasts once again. Trailing damps lips down her neck, Arima left behind a wet line of kisses, eventually returning to his previous position on her soft mounds.

"Arima," Miyazawa murmured, stroking her hands across his shoulders, dragging his school coat down his arms, letting it drift to the ground. One hard suck caused her to arch her back, digging her crotch into his member sending small bursts of pleasure shooting throughout her body.

Arima guided her quivering figure onto his coat, using it as a cushion against the prickly grass. Shifting his fingers through her fine hair, he tilted her head and gave her a light kiss, lingering for a moment before drawing back and heading down her body. One of his hands parted her legs, creating a cradle for his hips to rest upon. Lowering his lower half against Miyazawa's arching body, his cock pressed into her juncture causing both of them to shout out in agonizing pleasure.

Trembling fingers reached for the belt buckle, quickly undoing Arima's pants, yanking both the pants and his black, silky boxers down, baring his hard length for Miyazawa's greedy eyes. Wrapping her hands around his stiff member, she rubbed up and down his flesh.

Oh, God, Arima thought, thrusting into Miyazawa's soft hands, I never imagined it could feel this good. His breathing quickened as she worked him harder and longer, sending him shooting higher and higher, until he was on the edge of a precipice, about to tumble over the edge straight into oblivion. His pleasure sky-rocketed; his eyes blurred and he grabbed her hands, stilling them. "Miyazawa, stop . . . I don't want to come before you."

Jerking her hands up above her head, Arima caged her slim wrists in one of his much larger hands. His other hand moved over the fastener of her skirt, he slid the offending cloth down her slim legs, baring her panty covered center. Her desire was so intense that her panties were soaked through. Placing one finger on her vagina, he pressed on her clitoris, the friction of the panties creating an even greater pleasure

Her hips thrust against Arima's desire soaked hand, a moan of disappointment leaving her parted lips when he removed his weight. He shifted to drag her panties off of her, leaving both of them completely naked. Easing back on top of her, Arima thrust his index finger into her tight opening. Their moans echoed each other as they both felt the pleasure from contact all the way down to their toes.

One finger led to two which eventually led to three, stretching Miyazawa's tight, little opening slowly, preparing her for Arima's much larger cock. Each finger sent bolts of hot desire through her core causing her skin to burn with need and want.

Arima grazed her clit with his thumb, and captured her lips with his, thrusting his tongue repeatedly into her moist mouth as he continued to pump his fingers into her glistening entrance. One final flick of his thumb over her clit sent Miyazawa shooting into oblivion, her climax gripping her tightly, and shattering her body.

Arima stared in fascination as Miyazawa arched into his fingers, her inner muscles clinching enthusiastically around his fingers, and a long scream pierced the air. As she slowly descended from her high, Arima removed his fingers and slipped his index finger into his panting mouth, sucking her moisture and his sweat into his taste buds, moaning in satisfaction and want. Leaning up, he plunged his tongue into her mouth in lazy strokes, allowing her to taste herself in his kiss.

"Miyazawa, you're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, his breath creating shivers up and down her spine. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

Her eyes jumped to his and a sweet smile graced her face as she gripped his hips and said, "Then don't Arima. Take me now," and jerked him toward her.

Sending a grateful smile to his love, Arima grabbed his cock and slowly placed it at the entrance to her sweet center. Pushing in slightly, he stopped and looked up and her. "This is going to hurt, Miyazawa, I am sorry." Then, taking a deep breath, he thrust into her all the way and then stilled. Her body lay tense beneath his, her moans and grimaces of pain striking his heart.

Keeping as still as he possibly could, Arima placed light kisses on her mouth and face, calming her down slightly so her body would relax and take more of him in. Her breathing evened out and she opened her eyes and smiled at Arima. Sliding her hands around his back, she grabbed a hold of him and grinded her pelvis hard against his cock, taking his in even farther. "Move, Arima, just move."

Locking his eyes on her smiling ones, Arima thrust into her tight muscles, dragging his large member over her clit, sending her higher. Their slow motions increased in pace as passion began to overcome them, soon leading them to a frantic rush for the finish line: ultimate pleasure.

Their hands interlocked, and their eyes never strayed from each others as they kissed away their moans of desire. Grinding harder and faster, their breathing soon stalled as they reached the peak and shattered into a million pieces, together. When they came back down from their ride, they lay intertwined, now a complete entity.

"Arima," Miyazawa murmured into his ear, "I love you." Arima pushed himself to his elbows and stared at the beauty beneath him in wonder. Leaning down, he nuzzled her mouth and murmured, "I love you, too, Miyazawa." They grinned at each other, their fates now changed, now connected, just the way it should be.


End file.
